A crystalline silicon solar cell module is a solar cell module with crystalline silicon functioning as photoelectric conversion material, and a manufacturing method therefor may roughly include the following: 1) manufacturing or buying crystalline silicon solar cells; 2) soldering the cells to form a cell string; 3) stacking and laminating a top plate, a bonding layer, the cell string and a back plate: and 4) installing a frame and a junction box for the laminated cell module to obtain a final product of a crystalline silicon solar cell module. As a crystalline silicon solar cell has high cell efficiency and the manufacturing technique therefor is the most mature, the crystalline silicon solar cell occupies a dominant position in mass application and industrial production.
Light-induced degradation of the crystalline silicon solar cell is a major technical problem in the crystalline silicon solar cell industry currently. The light-induced degradation is a phenomenon that the output power of the solar cell exposed to light reduces. Researches show the main reason for the light-induced degradation of the crystalline silicon solar cell is that doped boron in a p-type crystalline silicon cell can react with oxygen impurities in the cell under illumination to generate boron oxygen complex (B—O) and the B—O is a recombination center which increases recombination in the crystalline silicon solar cell, which thus reduces the life time of minority carriers in the cell and thereby causes output power of the cell and the module including the cell to be reduced.
Thus, it is necessary to improve the current technique for manufacturing a crystalline silicon solar cell module that has a performance against light-induced degradation.